


ART - Come Home Yesterday

by jazzy2may



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, Cover Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: "Come Home Yesterday" is written by customrolex.  I really love this Series featuring wintersoldier!Steve, captainamerica!Bucky.I created a couple of art pieces to show my love and appreciation for these stories. I hope to do some more art for it later featuring the AU versions of Bucky and Steve. But for now I have a first story cover rather then a complex montage of all four stories.I really recommend people read this series. Its totally awesome!





	1. Art One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [customrolex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/customrolex/gifts).
  * Inspired by [come home yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624972) by [customrolex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/customrolex/pseuds/customrolex). 




	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more black and white


	3. December 2018 - New Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally have a new Art Piece to add to this collection. I hope to have more soon, to finish out the series with. The writer has been editing and revamping their story. Just in time for my new art pieces. Ha! wink, wink. No, it's a weird coincidence, honestly. Just as I finally make a break through the art block wall, they take down their story then start reposting. It's kind of funny. Life can be weird like that.

So, I finally have a new Art Piece to add to this collection. I hope to have more soon, to finish out the series with. The writer has been editing and revamping their story. Just in time for my new art pieces. Ha! wink, =_^=

No, it's a weird coincidence, honestly. Just as I finally make a break through the art block wall, they take down their story then start reposting it again. It's kind of funny. Life can be weird like that. >^_^<

 


	4. story 2 cover 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> story 2 cover 1  
> I will have to read the newer version soon, so I can make some changes to previous covers. But for now, here is Story 2: Come Home Yesterday, covers

story 2 cover 1

I will have to read the newer version soon, so I can make some changes to previous covers. But for now, here is Story 2: Come Home Yesterday, cover 1 of 2.

I have finally made a tiny winter soldier Steve!

I am so happy with how well Steve turned out.

 


	5. story 2 cover 2 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> story 2 cover 2 of 2  
> simple yet difficult

Cover 2 of  2

 

 

 

cover for story 3 is still in the works.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to add this to my art posts. Most of my art and some notes can be found in a couple of locations:  
> Location 1: LiveJournal  
> https://jazzy2may.livejournal.com/57573.html
> 
> Location 2: Deviant Art  
> https://www.deviantart.com/jazzy2may


End file.
